IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War
IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War is the forty-first installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the thirteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1991, Hydra operatives in Siberia dispatch the brainwashed Bucky Barnes to intercept an automobile carrying a case of super-soldier serum and assassinate its occupants. Approximately one year after Ultron's defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, and The 88 Squad stop Brock Rumlow and The Horde Of Darkness from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos. Rumlow commits suicide with a bomb. Wanda tries to displace the blast into the sky but it devastates a nearby building, killing a number of Wakandan humanitarian workers. The Horde Of Darkness later escape after getting defeated by The 88 Squad once again. At the team's headquarters, U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers and The 88 Squad that the United Nations is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish an international governing body to oversee and control the Avengers. The team is divided: Tony Stark supports oversight because he feels responsible for creating Ultron and the destruction the android brought to Sokovia while Rogers and the entire 88 Squad have more faith in their own judgment than the government. At the conference in Vienna where the accords are to be ratified, a bomb planted by Angry Joe kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. T'Chaka's son T'Challa vows to kill the bomber, whom security footage indicates is Barnes. Sharon Carter tips Rogers and The 88 Squad off to Barnes' whereabouts and that the authorities don't plan to take him alive. Rogers, Wilson, and The 88 Squad track Barnes to his hideout in Bucharest and attempt to protect him from German commandos, The Horde Of Darkness, and T'Challa. Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, and T'Challa are captured, while The 88 Squad defeat The TGWTG Squad, who have also intruded the hideout, and follow the heroes secretly, but they too are captured by Team Avatar (both TLA and Korra), who were the first to support Tony Stark's oversight. Helmut Zemo and The Horde Of Darkness infiltrate the facility and uses Hydra's trigger words to activate Barnes's brainwashing. He questions Barnes about the 1991 mission, and then sends him on a rampage that allows Rogers, Wilson, and The 88 Squad to escape. Rogers and The 88 Squad stop Barnes and sneak him away. When Barnes regains his senses, he explains to them that Zemo and The Horde Of Darkness are heading for the Siberian Hydra facility where Barnes was held, where other Winter Soldiers are kept in cryogenic sleep. Rogers and The 88 Squad recruit Wanda, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to help him hunt Zemo. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, Vision, and heroes The 88 Squad has never met before (including PreCure, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Fangbone, Tara Duncan, Lion-O, and He-Man), as well as Peter Parker. Stark and his team intercept Rogers' team and The 88 Squad at Leipzig/Halle Airport, resulting in a huge battle, during which Romanoff allows Rogers, Barnes, and The 88 Squad to escape. However, IG-80 is captured thanks to a distraction by Audrey, Dot, Lotta, & The Harvey Street Kids (who formed a human wall to cause fear in IG-80), allowing Hinata Hyuga to use the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists move on 80, knocking him unconscious. The rest of Rogers's team are also captured while Rhodes is paralyzed after a friendly fire from Vision. Before disappearing, Romanoff tells Stark that Barnes was framed by Zemo, and Stark later finds evidence confirming this. Stark follows Rogers, Barnes, and The 88 Squad to the Siberian Hydra facility (which is located in a Horde Of Darkness-owned shopping mall), and is shadowed by T'Challa, RWBY, JNPR, and some of Stark's hired recruits, with IG-80 in tow. They discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been killed by Bowser and Zemo, who is Sokovian and wants to punish the Avengers and The 88 Squad for his family's deaths. He shows them footage revealing it was Stark's parents whom Barnes killed in 1991. Enraged to learn that Rogers and The 88 Squad were aware of this, Stark turns on Barnes. The Horde Of Darkness later intrudes and they fight with The 88 Squad. In the resulting fight, Stark blasts off Barnes' robotic arm and Rogers disables Stark's armor. During The 88 Squad and Horde Of Darkness's battle, AVGN shoots IG-88, wounding him. Nostalgia Critic and AVGN then explain that Zemo and The Horde Of Darkness were behind the creation of the Sokovia Accords just so he can cause the fracturing for both The Avengers and The 88 Squad. They succeeded in fracturing in The Avengers, but failed to do so with The 88 Squad. As Critic prepares to finish off IG-88 and Star Butterfly (who tried to come in for the save but is stopped by AVGN), he is knocked out by Ruby Rose (who is able to hold Star Butterfly's wand) and she and Stark's teammates join The 88 Squad to finish off The Horde Of Darkness, who escape with an unconsious Nostalgia Critic, while Aisling successfully and quickly heals IG-88. Rogers and The 88 Squad, after IG-80 reunites with the Squad, depart with Barnes and Cap leaves his shield, built by Stark's father, behind. Satisfied that he has irreparably fractured the Avengers, Zemo attempts suicide, but T'Challa, He-Man, and Lion-O apprehend him. In the aftermath, Stark provides Rhodes with exoskeletal leg braces to let him walk again. After receiving a letter from him, Stark clears Rogers and The 88 Squad's names and ignores a call from Ross, allowing Rogers and The 88 Squad break their comrades out of detainment. In Wakanda, Barnes, who is granted asylum by T'Challa and He-Man, chooses to be frozen until a cure for his brainwashing can be found. In a mid-credits scene, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long leave Beacon Academy to join The 88 Squad, with Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, and Zack Underwood secretly following suit. In a post-credits scene, Parker is recovering from his injuries when his web-shooters project a Spider-Man symbol on his bedroom ceiling. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS Heroes on Captain America's Side: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *IG-83 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Sunset Shimmer *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Eileen *Margaret *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grenda & Candy *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *April O'Neil (2012) *Casey Jones (2012) *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy, Aisha, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, & Rocky) *The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (Seasons 1 - 4) *The Powerpuff Girls *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Janna *Jackie Lynn Thomas *StarFan13 *Pony Head *Steven Universe *Connie Maheswaran *The Crystal Gems *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, And Big G *The Winx Club *Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon) *Pepper Ann, Nicky, & Milo *Doug, Patti, & Skeeter *Timmy Turner *Cosmo & Wanda *Chloe Carmichael *The Bravest Warriors (Chris, Beth, Danny, & Wallow) *Captain Falcon *Kirby, Tiff, And Tuff *Meta Knight *Omy, Raimundo, Kimiko, & Clay *The Simpsons *Milhouse Van Houtten *The Griffins (Stewie, Brian, Peter, Lois, Chris, & Meg) *The Belchers (Bob, Linda, Tina, Louise, Gene) *Sailor Moon & The Sailor Scouts *Will Vandom & WITCH *Monkey D Luffy & His Pirate Crew *Thomas The Tank Engine & His Friends *Danny Phantom *Sam, Tucker, & Jazz *Jenny Wakeman *Brad, Tuck, & Sheldon *Nora Wakeman *Robotboy *Tommy, Gus, Lola, & Robotgirl *Sally Acorn *Lucy Heartfilia *Natsu *Erza Scarlet & The Fairy Tail *Maka Albarn & Her Friends *Ryuko Matoi *Mako (Kill La Kill) *Satsuki *The Tiny Toons *Yakko, Wakko, And Dot *Mystery Inc. *Sam, Clover, & Alex Heroes On Iron Man's Side (Except for Lego Jango Fett, all the heroes on Iron Man's side are their debut to the series): *PreCure *He-Man (2002) *Lion-O (2011) *Teela (2002) *Cheetarah (2011) *Fangbone & Bill *Tara Duncan *Caliban Del Salan *Gloria "Sparrow" Daavil *Eva Wei *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Pyrrha Nikos *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Sun Wukong *Coco Adel *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Kirito *Asuna *Trixie *Vambre & Prohyas *Audrey, Dot, & Lotta *The Harvey Street Kids *The Penguins Of Madagascar *Edward Elric & Al *Bunnicula *Mina Monroe *Chester & Harold *Lucario *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Toph *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Lin Beifong *Jinora *Opal *Sakura Avalon *The Stan Family *The Mew Mew Power Girls *The Magical DoReMi Girls *Bee & Puppycat *Team Lyoko *The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (Seasons 5 to present) *The Space Power Rangers *The Galaxy Power Rangers *The Wild Force Power Rangers *Naruto *Sasuke *Sakura *Kakkashi *Hinata *Ino *Neji *Rock Lee *Tsunade *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *InuYasha *Kagome *Miroku *Chrono Shindou *Shion Kiba *Tokoha Anjou *Kick Buttowski *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Talking Tom & Friends *Shobu Kirifuda *Rekuta Kadoko *Sayuki Manaka *Mimi Tasogare *Megamind & Minion *Po The Panda *The Furious Five *Master Shifu *Haruko Haruhara *The 7D *Yugi Muto *Tea Gardner *Joey Wheeler *Tristan Taylor *Seto Kaiba *Teen Titans (TTG Counterparts) *Jaden Yuki *Alexis Rhodes *Syrus Truesdale *Yusei Fudo *Akiza Izinski *Aggretsuko *Hello Kitty *Diane (7 Deadly Sins Anime) Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *IG-72 *Jinx & The HIVE Five *The Authority *Kevin Owens *Broken Matt Hardy *Brother Nero *Decay (TNA) *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Myotismon *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *General Peepers *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord *Ludo *Toffee *Captain Hook *The Dazzlings *Lil Gideon *Bill Cipher *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *Mandark *Jasper *The Trix *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Kylo Ren *Skuller *The Shredder (2012) *Bebop & Rocksteady (2012) *Kraang (2012) *Pinky & The Brain *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Wuya *Gargamel *The Suicide Squad *Princess Morbucks *The Psycho Rangers *The Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Slade *Hildy & Grim Gloom *Ganondorf *Riley Matthews (4Kids version of Ryuko Matoi) *Stacey Kristen (4Kids version of Satsuki) TRIVIA *Except for Lego Jango Fett, all the heroes that are Tony Stark's side are their official debuts to the series. *The Pretty Cure made their first debut in this film as part of Tony Stark's faction. *Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, and Zack Underwood join The 88 Squad in this film. *The song, Left Hand Free by Alt J, will be replaced in the credits by Waratteta (AKA the closing theme to Oban Star Racers) by Yoko Kanno ft. Sukoshi. Left Hand Free will still be heard during the introduction of Peter Parker. Waratteta will also be heard as a song being played through Eva's phone. QUOTES Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth. -Tony Stark, talking to Steve Rogers about the Accords. LEAVE THEM ALONE! :-Ruby Rose, while aiming Star Butterfly's Wand at the villains, to The Horde Of Darkness after she saves Star Butterfly and an injured IG-88 from getting killed by them. LINES OF DIALOGUE Finding Captain America, Falcon and the 88 squad/Recruitment of PreCures: * (While at the New Avengers compound, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and some heroes sided with Tony Stark are talking in front of the holographic image of Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross about the whereabouts of Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and the 88 squad.) * Secretary Ross: I don't suppose you have any idea where they are? * Tony Stark: We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it. * Secretary Ross: You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this. * Natasha Romanoff: What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers and IG-88's team? * Marinette Dupain-Cheng: You can't be serious, Mr. Secretary. If you continue what you're trying to do, the Accords will be compromised. * Secretary Ross: If we're provoked. Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for both Rogers and IG-88. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math. * Tony Stark: All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys in bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in. * Secretary Ross: How would that end any differently from the last time? * Tony Stark: Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed. * Secretary Ross: 36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson. IG-88 and his team. * Tony Stark: Thank you, sir. * Ruby Rose: (concerned) Mr. Stark. * Tony Stark: [Tony rubs his hand on his chest and slumps, exhaling.] My left arm is numb, is that normal? * Natasha Romanoff: [She pats him on the shoulder.] You alright? * Tony Stark: Always. [He has a massive black eye and a cut on his brow.] 36 hours, jeez. * Adrien Agreste: You must rest for a bit, sir. * Tony Stark: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. * Natasha Romanoff: Well, We're seriously understaffed. * Tony Stark: Oh, yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot? * Natasha Romanoff: No. You really think he'd be on our side? * Tony Stark: No. * Natasha Romanoff: I have an idea. * Tony Stark: Me too. Where's yours? * Natasha Romanoff: Downstairs. Where's yours? [Tony smiles slightly.] * Kazuto Kirigaya: Sir, you have a visitor. * Tony Stark: Who is it? * Ben Tennyson (transforms back into his human form from being transformed as Big Chill): Correction. Who are they? (points to a group of young girls who are walking towards them.) * Voice: I think you need someone else to help you with understaffing problems. * Tony Stark: Ahh. You're the PreCures, right? * Natalie Blackstone: Yes, sir. My name is Natalie and (points to Hannah) this is Hannah. I guess you heard a lot about us, right? * Tony Stark: Yes. You've fought several superhuman villains several weeks ago while we're away to our mission. * Natalie Blackstone: Yes, Mr. Stark. Actually, several years ago a mysterious incident called the Black Hole created a huge dimensional rift where our mascot's world was invaded and destroyed. I believe it has the connection with the same army that invaded New York City. It's a long story if you could ask me. * Tony Stark: Yes. We've defeated all of the forces 4 years ago and Loki was responsible for that. Don't worry, Thor brought him back to Asgard so it'll never be a problem. Please call me Tony, by the way. * Hannah Whitehouse: Okay, Tony. The real reason why we're here because you're facing problems about Captain Steve Rogers and his team involving The Winter Soldier. * Natasha Romanoff: Where and how did you heard about this right now? * Hannah Whitehouse: It's all over the news right now. Recently, we've signed the Accords to govern all of our activities throughout the world and I've heard that Steve Rogers and IG-88 opposed the act. * Ben Tennyson: You signed up too? That's good news. ''' * '''Emily Holmes: I guess you're that guy who phases through the wall. * Ben Tennyson: Yeah. That's one of my alternate alien friends. * Tony Stark: (seeing Emily) Hmm, you're also one of the PreCure friends as well. Right? * Emily Holmes: (imitates Iron Man's repulsor hand attacks) Yeah. I'm Emily. Nice to meet you in person, Tony. I've heard a lot about you in New York and Sokovia. You're one of the Avengers, right? * Tony Stark: Yes. * Nicole Olivera: (pushes Emily lightly away from Tony) Okay, okay, Emily. Save the fangirl moment later. (to Tony) I'm Nicole, by the way. Anyway, back to the discussion about Steve Rogers and 88's activities, we've received your offer few days ago after you've heard about our activities so that's why we arrived. In that case, we accept your offer to track down Steve and 88, Tony. * Tony Stark: Okay, everyone. Get yourselves ready. We're going to Germany to hunt down these guys and surrender Bucky Barnes to authorities. ''' * '''All of the heroes in the room: Yes, sir. * Claire Audrey: (concerned) Nicole, are you sure about this? * Nicole Olivera: Yes, This is our chance to help them surrender the Winter Soldier to the authorities so he'll never kill anyone again. * Rena Naderson: We didn't want another person to die like King T'Chaka because of him. We can do this because we have our allies, alright? ''' * '''Claire Audrey: Okay. Airport Battle: * (Screen Title: Leipzig/Halle Airport) * [On the 6th level of a parking garage at the Leipzig/Halle airport. Steve and IG-88 drives into the parking lot in the battered, old car and a stolen armored truck. He parks by a grey van and gets out. IG-88's team follow suit. Unbeknowst to them, a cat is standing on the other side of the building just in front of the parking then it shifts into its human form, revealing Ellen Monroe of PreCure, standing on a scouting position.] * Ellen Monroe: (using her communicator on her ear while in her scouting position) Boss, I've spotted Steve, Bucky, IG-88 and his team. He is approaching to your location. * Tony Stark: (VO) Good job, Ellen. Head to the airport's runway. * Ellen Monroe: (using her communicator) Yes, boss. (to Elena) Elena, issue a lockdown in the airport. (Shifts into cat form and leaves) * (The scene focuses on Elena Cyrus, who is about to enter the airport security control room.) * Elena Cyrus: Understood. * Airport Security: (in German) Wer seid ihr? Dies ist ein Sperrgebiet. (Subtitled: Who are you? This is a restricted area.) * Elena Cyrus: (in German) Sir, wir haben mehrere Flüchtige im Flughafen. Mein name ist Elena. Ich habe den Befehl von US-Außenminister Thaddeus Ross, die Verbrecher zu verhaften. (Subtitled: Sir, we have several fugitives inside the airport. My name is Elena. I have the orders from the United States Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross to arrest the criminals.) * Airport Security: Verstanden. Müssen wir alarm schlagen? (subtitled: Understood. Do we have to sound the alarm?) * Elena Cyrus (using the communicator): (In German) Auf mein signal, sir. (subtitled: On my signal, sir.) ''' * '''Airport Security: Javol. (subtitled: Yes.) * Elena Cyrus: (In English) Boss, I'm inside the control room. Waiting for instructions. * Tony Stark: Good, job. Sound the alarm when they're heading to the runway. * Elena Cyrus: Yes, boss. * (Then, the camera focuses on the parking lot's interior.) * Clint Barton: Cap. 88. * IG-88: Clint. ''' * '''Steve Rogers: You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice. * Clint Barton: Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt. * Steve Rogers: Thanks for having my back. * Wanda Maximoff: It was time to get off my ass. * IG-86: It's good to have you back, Clint. (IG-86 fist pumps Clint.) * Clint Barton: You too, 86. * Aisling: Is everyone here? * Steve Rogers: Yeah. (To Clint) How about our other recruit? * Clint Barton: He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but… he should be good. * Scott Lang: What timezone is this? * Clint Barton: Come on. Come on. * Scott Lang: [Scott shakes Steve's hand with an amazed look.] Captain America. * Steve Rogers: Mr. Lang. * Scott Lang: It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America. [He looks at Wanda.] I know you, too. You're great! [He turns back and feels Steve's shoulders.] Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so . . . thinks for thanking of me. [(sic!) To Sam.] Hey, man! * Sam Wilson: What's up, Tic Tac? * Scott Lang: Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I . . . * Sam Wilson: It was a great audition, but it'll . . . it'll never happen again. * IG-80: Well, he did a huge mess on breaking your suit. Sort of. * Scott Lang: 88, 86, 80 and the squad. It's so nice to meet you again. * IG-88: Yeah, glad to have you back. * IG-80: Well, where's Doctor Pym and Hope? * Scott Lang: They're on their home so please don't tell anyone, okay? * Aisling: Okay, Scott. I'll never tell anyone about this. * Scott Lang: Thank you so much. * Steve Rogers: They tell you what we're up against? * Scott Lang: Something about some . . . psycho-assassins? * Todd Wyatt: Yeah. We're dealing with this kind of situation right now. ''' * '''IG-88: We have to find the other guys before the doctor kills them. * Steve Rogers: We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man. * Scott Lang: Yeah, well, what else is new? * Bucky Barnes: We should get moving. * Clint Barton: We got a chopper lined up. * IG-88: Alright. Team, let's move out. * All of 88 Squad members: Yes, sir. * (The scene cuts back to the airport security control room where Elena is inside.) * Elena Cyrus: (to the airport security guard) Die kriminellen gehen auf die runway. Erklingen der alarm (subtitled: The criminals are heading to the runway. Sound the alarm.) * Airport Security: Verstanden. (to the man on PA) Erklingen der alarm. (Subtitled: Understood. Sound the alarm.) ''' * '''Elena Cyrus (through the comm): (in English) Boss, I've sounded the alarm. * Tony Stark: ''' '''Okay, Elena. Head to the runway, we'll meet you there. * Elena Cyrus: Understood. * (Elena leaves after talking to the airport security guard to signal the alarm. Then the scene cuts to the location where Steve, Bucky, Sam, Scott, Wanda, Clint, IG-88 and his team are standing) * Man on PA #2: Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren. (Subtitled: This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately.) * IG-80: What the hell's going on?! * Bucky Barnes: They're evacuating the airport. * Sam Wilson: Stark. * Scott Lang: Stark? * IG-88: He's here to stop us. * Steve Rogers: Suit up. * Sam, Bucky, IG-88, IG-86, IG-80 and their respective squads are heading for a grounded chopper. An electro-disabler slams onto the chopper and Steve looks up. Iron Man and War Machine decent. * IG-88: What the hell?! * Tony Stark: Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird? * James Rhodes: Definitely weird. * Steve Rogers: Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this. * T'Challa: [T'Challa leaps over a truck.] Captain. * IG-80: (seeing the PreCures, they're transformed along with the new recruits) Who the hell are those guys?! (Points the PreCures and he makes fun of their transformed outfits) And are they're wearing tutus or something? * Natalie Blackstone: Watch your mouth and all of us have names, droid! My name is Natalie. * Hannah Whitehouse: and I'm Hannah. All of us are the PreCures. We are here to stop you from doing such stupid act. * IG-88: Let me guess, you've signed the Accords too. Am I right? * Hannah Whitehouse: So. * Tony Stark: Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out? * Steve Rogers: You're after the wrong guy. * IG-86: Bucky didn't do anything wrong. He was controlled by that doctor before. * Tony Stark: Your judgment is askew. * Nicole Olivera (crosses her arms): You know what, Steve? Your friend killed many innocent people yesterday. * Steve Rogers: Who are you and how do you know my name? * Nicole Olivera: My name's Nicole. Cure Dream. We've heard a lot about you during the incident in Berlin. You need to stop this right now. * Steve Rogers: Listen, there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony and Nicole. I can't. * IG-88: That's right, We need to find him right now. * Natasha Romanoff: Steve, 88 . . . you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one? * Claire Audrey: Steve, 88, Please listen to Nat. This is for the benefit of you and your friends including your best friend, too. We don't want someone else to die because of him so please cooperate with us. * Bloom: What if we don't? * IG-80: You know what stay out of our way, Greenie! We have a ride to catch. * (Claire's expression started to change into anger after she gets insulted by IG-80.) * Claire Audrey: *her fists started to shake in anger* What in the f*ck did you just called me?! * Karen Simone: (to Claire) Claire. (to IG-80) Hey, you. Show some respect to others, droid! * Tony Stark: *sighs* All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos! [Peter shoots a web, stealing Steve's shield and binding his hands.] Nice job, kid. * Peter Parker: Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's--it's perfect. Thank you. * Tony Stark: Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation. * Peter Parker: Okay. Cap . . . Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man. * Tony Stark: Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just . . . * Peter Parker: Hey, everyone. * Tony Stark: .. Good job. * Emily Holmes: Nice suit and your web shooting ability is awesome. (Emily imitates Spider-Man's web shooting.) * Peter Parker: Thanks. * Steve Rogers: You've been busy. * Tony Stark: And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep . . . I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart. * Steve Rogers: You did that when you signed. * Kira Brightfield: Guess what, Star Spangled Dude? You just did it. (Points Steve Rogers) The Avengers is dead because of you! * Tony Stark: Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys . . . with no compunction about being impolite. [Steve looks aside.] Come on. * Rena Naderson: Hey, are you even listening to us?! * Sam Wilson: [He radios Steve.] We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway. * Steve Rogers: [Steve holds his hands up and Clint shoots the web off.] Alright, Lang. * Chloe Winters (sends out her ice sword): (To Clint) Hey, you! Stop it! * Peter Parker: Hey, guys, something . . . * James Rhodes: Whoa. What--what the hell was that? * Ellie Schmidt: Did you see that? * Scott Lang: [He retrieves Steve's shield.] I believe this is yours, Captain America. * Marin Andrews: You gotta be kidding me. * Tony Stark: Oh, great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap? ''' * '''James Rhodes: Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes. * T'Challa: Barnes is mine! * Hannah Whitehouse: Girls, attack and capture 88, 86, 80 and his team. * PreCures: OI! * May Hawkson: We'll hold these butterfly winged girls. * Sarah Bloomdale: I'm with you. * Peter Parker: Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do? * Tony Stark: What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up. * Peter Parker: Okay, copy that! * T'Challa: Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time. * Scott Lang: [He faces Natasha.] Look, I really don't want to hurt you. * Natasha Romanoff: I wouldn't stress about it. [She kicks him in the groin and he miniaturizes, throwing her head over heels. She zaps him off her wrist and he slams into a nearby truck, laving a small dent.] * IG-83: Scott!! * IG-88: That's it! Team, attack them all including those girls! * All of the squad members: Yes, sir! * Ben Tennyson: (transforms into Humongosaur) Humongosaur!! How do you like this?! (tosses the truck to the 88 squad.) * Hiro Hamada: Baymax! * (Baymax stops the truck using its super strength and he tosses it right back at Ben only to be stopped by Claire and Gwen Tennyson's shields.) * Claire Audrey: What the? You have the same powers as mine. Where did you get that? * Gwen Tennyson: My grandma is a magician and I've learned a lot from her. You? * Claire Audrey: I've got this power after I've transformed from the device given by our friends from the other world. * Gwen Tennyson: I see. (to Hiro and Baymax) Hey, big guy! Leave my cousin alone. Ready? * (Claire nods and they hurl their magic shields to Baymax only to be stopped by Wasabi and Honey Lemon where she throws sticky balls on their feet and hands.) * Claire Audrey: Shit! * Ben Tennyson (as Humongosaur): Stop that!! (he punches the floor causing an earthquake that stumbles Wasabi, Baymax, Hiro and Honey Lemon. This allows Mackenzie to slice off the sticky ball to make Claire and Gwen break free.) * Mackenzie Mack: Okay, let's fight them all one by one. * Ben Tennyson (Humongosaur): Alright. Four people means four times the pain! * (All of the four heroes engage in a close range combat.) * Bucky Barnes: [In the terminal.] What the hell is that? * Sam Wilson: Everyone's got a gimmick now. * Peter Parker: [Peter swings through the glass wall and kicks Sam backwards. Bucky throws a punch, Peter catches his fist.] You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude! [Sam hits Peter.] You have the right to remain silent! [Mid-air Peter fends Sam off, then swings after him using his webs. Chloe jumps in to the terminal where she fights Bucky in a close range combat.] * Chloe Winters: (swings her ice sword at Bucky) Surrender, Bucky! * Bucky Barnes: Shut up! (Bucky and Chloe exchange punches and kicks as they're fighting with each other. Bucky manages to grab her sword and breaks it with his metal arm then he kicks her.) * Nicole Olivera: Chloe! * (Nicole kicks him as she saw Chloe got down. Chloe kicks up to attack and help Nicole where they fight Bucky altogether.) * [Iron Man shoots rockets that explode just beyond Clint and Wanda. IG-88 fires his blasters at Tony where he gets contact with it.] * IG-88: Leave them alone! * Tony Stark: Why would I, 88? (Fires his repulsor blasts at 88 which he evades.) * fights hand to hand with T'Challa. Then, Natalie jumps in to help T'Challa where she punches Steve to shove him away * Natalie Blackstone: Your Highness. I'm Natalie. Sorry about what happened to your father. * T'Challa: It's not your fault. His friend does. * (As Natalie and T'Challa fight against Steve. Rhodey locks on to Steve.) * James Rhodes: Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either. [He smacks Steve's shield with a mace.] * Tony Stark: [Hovering above the ground.] Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings. * Wanda Maximoff: You locked me in my room. * Tony Stark: Okay. First, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. Hey, Clint. * Clint Barton: Hey, man. * Tony Stark: Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf? * Clint Barton: Well, I played 18, I shot 18. Just can't seem to miss. [He fires an arrow which Tony deflects.] * Tony Stark: First time for everything. * Clint Barton: Made you look. * [Suddenly a car slams past Iron Man. He looks up as dozens more come crashing down. Wanda rows her glowing hands until Iron Man is buried under a pile of cars.] * FRIDAY: Multiple contusions detected. * Tony Stark: Yeah, I detected that too. * Lily Parker: (sees Tony got buried) Boss!! (to Wanda) I'll zap you!! * Pikachu: PIKA!!! (Pikachu's Thunderbolt stops Lily's Peace Thunder) * Ash Ketchum: Nice job, Pikachu. * Lily Parker: Out of my way! (She fights Pikachu by punching and kick him where Pikachu retaliates using Iron Tail and Slam) * [Peter wings through the rafters in the terminal, chasing Sam who flies backwards firing shots. Peter stops on a high beam.] * Peter Parker: Oh god. [Bucky throws something at him.] Hey buddy, I think you lost this! [Peter throws it back. Sam kicks him off the beam and Peter fires a web which sends Sam crashing to the floor. Peter webs Sam's wrist to a balcony railing.] Those wings carbon fiber? * Sam Wilson: Is this stuff coming out of you? * Peter Parker: That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man. * Sam Wilson: I don't know if you've been a fight before but there's usually not this much talking. * Peter Parker: Alright, sorry, my bad. [He swings down and Bucky jumps in the way where Chloe and Nicole kick him in the gut. Bucky, Chloe, Nicole and Sam fall through the glass down onto the next floor and Peter webs them and Chloe fires her Beauty Blizzard to freeze Sam and Bucky just before she landed in a three point fashion which Nicole follow suit.] Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, l'm really sorry. [Redwing drags Peter through the glass wall.] Wwahhhh! * Bucky Barnes: You couldn't have done that earlier? * Sam Wilson: I hate you. * Chloe Winters: Shut up both of you! * Sam Wilson: or what freeze me to death, huh Elsa? * (Chloe slaps Sam in anger) * Chloe Winters: Shut up, Sam! * Nicole Olivera: Nice try, bird dude. You cannot mess with us. * [Outside Steve kicks War Machine out of the air, then sends T'Challa and Natalie reeling. War Machine's mace is broken.] * James Rhodes: Great. * Scott Lang: Hey, Cap, heads up! [He throws Steve a miniature truck.] Throw it at this. Now! [Steve throws it and the truck enlarges, tumbling towards War Machine.] * Scott Lang: Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh . . . sorry. [Scott and Steve run off.] * James Rhodes: Alright. Now, I'm pissed. * Natalie Blackstone: Get back here, you two. (Proceeds to chase both Scott and Steve.) * (The Teen Titans and TTG counterparts are fighting each other. Bloom is fighting against Kelsey where they exchange burning fists at each other.) * Bloom: Well, you have some nerve to interfere in our plans. * Kelsey Hill: Oh, yeah. Look from behind. * Bloom: What? * Rena Naderson: Nice try! (She uses the PreCure Fire Strike at her to damage her then Kelsey uses her Sunny Fire to knock her down.) * Hannah Whitehouse: (kicks Fluttershy out of the way) Nat, are you okay? * Natasha Romanoff: [Tony helps her up.] Is this, part of the plan? * Tony Stark: Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You wanna switch it up? * Clint Barton: [To Wanda as he spots the Quinjet.] There's our ride. * Steve Rogers: Come on. * IG-88: Okay, guys. Let's move. * [Steve's team runs towards the Quinjet. A fizzing stream of energy slices across the runway and they stop. Vision hovers overhead.] * Vision: Captain Rogers, 88. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now. [Tony's team arrives.] * Sam Wilson: What do we do, Cap? * Steve Rogers: We fight. * Natasha Romanoff: This is gonna end well. The two teams stride towards each other with grim determination etched on their faces.] * Peter Parker: They're not stopping. * Tony Stark: Neither are we. (Everyone breaks into sprint.) * blocks a punch as Iron Man lands. Clint fires an arrow at Vision. War Machine flies after Falcon and Bucky trades blows with T'Challa. An explosive arrow hits Iron Man. Natasha throws Scott, as Peter swings through the air, struggling to evade vehicles projected by Wanda. Gray engages in a sword fight with Chloe using his Ice Make Swords. Bucky lands punches on T'Challa, Clint and Natasha battle with batons. Clint pins her down with his bow.'' * Natasha Romanoff: We're still friends, right? * Clint Barton: Depends on how hard you hit me. [''She spins him with her legs. As she's about to kick his head, her foot stops and glows bright red. Wanda projects Natasha down.'' * Wanda Maximoff: You were pulling your punches. nods sheepishly.'' * Bucky Barnes: Bucky and T'Challa have each other by the throat.] I didn't kill your father. * T'Challa: Then why did you run? pulls Bucky's hand off his neck, then spins him and fly-kicks him backwards. He sprouts claws and aims for Bucky's neck, but Wanda stops his hand, then waves her arms and sends T'Challa crashing into a passenger gangway.'' * Maya Henderson: Your Highness. (To Wanda) Stop interfering with us!! (Maya kicks Wanda off) * Ben Tennyson: (transforms into Four Arms) Four Arms!!! Eat this!!! (Punches Baymax which causing him to get tossed in the container.) * Baymax: Oh no. * Hiro Hamada: Baymax! (Attacks Claire and Karen by punching them but they kicked him off, rendering him unconscious.) * Karen Simone: Nice try, kid. * Claire Audrey: (seeing Gogo Tomago's discs) Duck!! (Claire and Karen ducks to cover. Claire hurls her Emerald Saucers at Gogo where she dodges) * Gogo Tomago: You better watch you back, lady. * Claire Audrey: Hmm. (Claire looks around where she got hit in the gut causing her to fall down. She's shaken off.) * Karen Simone: Claire! (To Gogo) Damn you!! * (Karen and Gogo engage in close combat. Then, Karen kicks off one of Gogo's discs where she makes an opening and then Claire tosses her Emerald Saucers to knock her down.) * (Hannah and Courtney are fighting against the Wakeman siblings.) * Courtney McGuire: I'll take the other one and you take the blue one. * Hannah Whitehouse: Okay, let's do this! * (Hannah continues to fight against Jenny Wakeman where Hannah gets punched) * Jenny Wakeman: What's wrong? You're not that strong, aren't you? * Hannah Whitehouse: Oh yeah. How about this?! (She used her tripping kick to Jenny then she kicked her again to knock her out.) * Hannah Whitehouse: Who's not strong, huh? * Nora Wakeman: Jenny! (Courtney kicks Nora in the head, rendering her unconscious) * Courtney McGuire: You should look at your opponent first. * (Steve smashes Peter Parker's web using his shield.) * Peter Parker: That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all. * Steve Rogers: Look kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand. * Peter Parker: Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow. [he fires webs which stick to Steve's shield and ankle. He pulls and Steve slides towards him. Peter kicks him backwards, then rolls clear.] He also said to go for your legs. [As Steve runs to get his shield, Peter webs his hands and pulls. Steve grits his teeth, spins and somersaults, propelling Peter through the air.] * Sam Wilson: [Evading fire from Iron Man.] Clint, can you get him off me? * Clint Barton: Buckled in? * Scott Lang: Yeah. No, I'm good. I'm good, Arrow Guy. Let's go. Let's go! [Miniaturized Scott is on the tip of Clint's arrow. As he fires it, the head splits and Iron Man shoots the shards. Scott dives between Iron Man's splayed fingers and slips inside the Iron Man Suit at the shoulder joint.] * Steve Rogers: [Steve catches a web and tugs Peter towards him, knocking him down with the shield. Peter recovers and pulls himself up on top of a gangway.] Stark tell you anything else? * Peter Parker: That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous. [He swings down and Steve leaps to kick him backwards onto the gangway's leg.] * Steve Rogers: Guess he had a point. [He throws his shield at the leg and the gangway falls. Peter holds it up.] You got heart, kid. Where are you from? * Peter Parker: Queens. * Steve Rogers: Brooklyn. [Steve leaves Peter holding the gangway.] * Emily Holmes: April, he needs some help. * April Green: Got it, Emily. * (April runs at high speed to the location where Spider-Man is holding the gangway then she grabbed him away.) * April Green: You okay, kid? * Peter Parker: Thanks, uhh. * April Green: April. Gotta go. * (Emily fights Sailor Moon by engaging in close combat then they're using their respective finishers that caused clashing between both of them. Until, Nattie uses her Ace Shot (yellow) to tangle Sailor Moon in which Emily's Happy Shower makes contact with it, knocking her out.) * Nattie Hartford: Great shot, Emily. * Emily Holmes: Thanks. * IG-80: (hurling some explosive bricks at some allies of Tony Stark) Take this! * IG-86: Nice one bro! * IG-80: Thanks! (IG-80 and IG-86 run to help others. IG-86 suddenly sees Marin who is kicking from above where he blocks by crossing his arms. ) * Marin Andrews: (landing in a three-point fashion) You have to go through me first, 86. * IG-86: Bring it on!! * (IG-86 and Marin started to have fist fight to each other. Ellie joins in to help her.) * Tony Stark: [Clint fires arrows at hovering Iron Man whose arm-lasers malfunction.] Friday? * FRIDAY: We have some weapon systems offline. * Tony Stark: They what? * Scott Lang: Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop. * Tony Stark: Who's speaking? * Scott Lang: It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days. * Tony Stark: Friday? * FRIDAY: Deploying fire suppression system. * Scott Lang: Uh -oh. Oh boy. Whoa! [Inside the suit Scott sprints through narrow banks of components, chased by a rolling cloud of CO2. He's ejected from the suit.] * IG-88: Shit! Time's running out! * Bucky Barnes: [To Steve.] We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now. * Steve Rogers: We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet. * Sam Wilson: No, you get to the jet! All of you! [Being chased by War Machine, Naruto and Candy.] The rest of us aren't getting out of here. * Bloom: Let's go! * Ben Tennyson (as Four Arms): (seeing the Winx Club) Oh no, you don't! (Transforms into Jet Ray) Jet Ray!! Sarah, May, stop them now. * May and Sarah: Got it! * (The Winx Club chases to the jet only to be stopped by Jet Ray, May and Sarah by hitting blasts to their wings rendering them unable to fly.) * Flora: That hurt. * May Hawkson: Surrender. * Clint Barton: As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it. * Sam Wilson: This isn't the real fight, Steve. * Steve Rogers: Alright, Sam. What's the play? * Sam Wilson: We need a diversion, something big. * Scott Lang: I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half . . . don't come back for me. * Bucky Barnes: He's gonna tear himself in half?! * IG-88: You're sure about this, Scott? * Scott Lang: I do it all the time. I mean once . . . in a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS! [He leaps from mobile stairs and lands on War Machine's back as he flies past. He operates his suit's wrist, shuts his eyes and activates a remote. Scott grows into a towering Behemoth and grabs War Machine's leg.] * Peter Parker: HOLY SHIT!!! * Katrina Rayburn: (nervously) Uhh, girls. You have to see this right now because you're not gonna like it. * Rena Naderson: What is it, Kat? (Seeing Rhodey getting grabbed by Gi-Ant Man.) What the f*ck?! * Scott Lang: Ohohohoho!!! * Natalie Blackstone: What's going on, Rhodey? * James Rhodes: Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now. * Steve Rogers: I guess that's the signal. * IG-88: Okay, team. Make a run for it now! * Sam Wilson: Way to go, Tic Tac. * Tony Stark: Give me back my Rhodey. [Sam flies feet first into Iron Man.] * Natalie and Hannah: Boss!!! * Peter Parker: I got him! [Scott sends War Machine flying and Peter catches him with a web.] * [Scott kicks a bus towards T'Challa. Vision descends and braces himself, splitting the bus in two and protecting T'Challa from harm. T'Challa spots Steve and Bucky sprinting past. Chasing Sam Iron Man evades Scott swinging the wing of a plane at him. Then, Scott tosses a container truck at several PreCures where they evade much Clara's annoyance after blocking the container with her Rosetta Reflection.] * Clara Greendale: Hey! That's cheating!! (Her shield suddenly splits into two.) What the?! * Wasabi: It's no cheating! ''' * '''Clara Greendale: Come on! (Grabs the broken shields.) * (Clara and Wasabi engage in a dual weapon combat where he manages to kick Clara in the gut. Then, she stands up where she tosses both of the shields to disable his laser blades where she made an opening to kick him in order to knock him unconscious.) * Tony Stark: Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion. * Fiona Destien: Knock him down by tying his legs. He cannot see anyone down here due to his size right now. ''' * '''Tony Stark: Great idea. * [Sam arrows towards Iron Man, firing Red Wing which cracks into Tony's helmet and IG-88 fires his blasters at Tony, damaging his armor. Scott blocks T'Challa's and his allies paths.] * IG-80: Get them and squash 'em like a bug, Gi-Ant Man!! * Scott Lang: You wanna get to them… you gotta go through me. sweeps his gigantic foot through the crates T'Challa's standing on, smashing them to pieces. Then he smashed the truck where Karen and Rianne are standing where they dodge after attacking Scott from long range using Sapphire Arrows and Bullet Machine Guns at him, which it does nothing for him.'' * Rianne Burgess: Shit! Our attacks are useless against him. What do we do now? * Melanie Love: Tie his legs up just like Fiona said earlier after responding to our boss' suggestion. * Ben Tennyson (as Jet Ray): This means that is the job for (shifts into Spider Monkey) Spider Monkey!!!! (Presses again to shift into Ultimate Spider Monkey) Ultimate Spider Monkey!!! Melanie, Fiona, let's tie that big guy up. * Fiona and Melanie: Got it!! * is engulfed in explosions as War Machine swoops towards him with Peter clinging to a web stuck to War Machine's back. He fires more webs and wraps them around Scott's over-sized arms. Melanie, Fiona and Ben follow suit to assist Spider-Man. '' * fires arrows at T'Challa who catches two right in front of his face. After the arrowheads explode he drops them and rises extending his claws. * Clint Barton: We haven't met yet. [He flattens his bow and spins it around.] I'm Clint. * T'Challa: I don't care. [Wielding the bow like a staff Clint attacks T'Challa who a acrobatically ducks then counters with a high kick.] * [Giant Ant-Man punches War Machine in the air and swings a gangway towards him as he recovers. War Machine opens fire and the gangway disintegrates. Scott tries to stamp on War Machine who dives clear evading a lunge of Scott's hand. War Machine is struck by something.] * James Rhodes: Ahhh! [Wanda waves her hands flinging vehicles into War Machines path.] * Rachel Woods: Damn it! He's not slowing down. * Lauren Managello: Kick his head altogether. * Miranda Oceania: (seeing Spider-Man) When he gets distracted by that spider kid, that's our signal. Ready? * Scott Lang: Get off. ''by Peter, Ant-Man doesn't spot Vision curling into a ball and ramming into him. Vision spots Steve and Bucky approaching the hangar as Ant-Man wavers. He simply floats through Ant-Man's chest. Something's just flew in me! (Then, he gets kicked in the head by Rachel, Miranda and Lauren using Triple PreCure Kick from above causing him to stumble.) * Scott Lang: (seeing the PreCures landed on the crates) Grr! I don't play dolls with you! * Miranda Oceania: Oh sh*t, he's pissed. (Rachel, Lauren and Miranda runs off as he tries to squash them like a bug by smashing the crates. ) * [Vision fires a shining beam of energy from his mind stone and the control tower collapses towards the entrance of the hangar.]' * IG-88: Wanda!! * 'struggles to slow its collapse. Then War Machine descends behind her fires a sonic disruptor. Wanda holds her head and screams. The tower falls all around Steve, IG-88 with some members of the 88 squad and Bucky, but they make it into the hangar where Natasha is waiting for them. * Natasha Romanoff: You're not gonna stop. * Steve Rogers: I know I can't. * Natasha Romanoff: I'm gonna regret this. [She stuns T'Challa who's arrived behind them.] Go. Bucky, IG-88 and some of his squad run for the Quinjet as she keeps T'Challa at bay. As IG-80 and the remaining 88 squad follow suit to reach the Quinjet, until IG-80 gets hit by Sydney's Lovely Punch causing him to drag off for a few meters away and Little Audrey, Lot and the Harvey Street Kids including Stark allied heroes appear to block their way. '' * IG-88: 80! * IG-80: Go! I'll handle this, go! (To Sydney) You're fighting with a skirt on? Ridiculous! * Sydney Lovecraft: Eyes up here, 80. We're wearing bike shorts you f*cking pervert! I won't forgive you for helping 88, Steve and Bucky escape. * IG-80: Oh yeah? (Stands up) Come and get some! * Naruto Uzumaki: Shadow Clone Jutsu!! (Naruto multiplies himself) We'll beat you all together!! * Natsu Dragneel: I'm getting fired up!! ''' * '''IG-80: Charge!!! * (All of the remaining 88 squad fight against Stark-allied heroes where they exchange blows. IG-80 throws a notorious big cherry bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir much to annoyance of Little Audrey.) * Little Audrey: Grr! We'll stop you this time. ' * '(Little Audrey and her team form a human wall which causes IG-80 to be afraid. Then Hinata Hyuga uses the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists on IG-80, rendering him unconscious. All of 88 squad tried to approach IG-80 only to be surrounded by several Stark-allied heroes including Naruto's clones and some PreCures.) * Hinata Hyuga: Surrender, 80. (To Holly) This'll help. * Holly Harper: Thanks. (To IG-80) That's what you get for insulting us! * Kirsten Spears: Yeah but Steve, 88 and Bucky got escaped. * Sydney Lovecraft: Don't worry, girls. His other friends will answer our questions about their whereabouts after we imprison them. * (Meanwhile, Some of the heroes are dealing with Gi-Ant Man as they're about to subdue him.) * Peter Parker: [Outside] Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back? * James Rhodes: Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy? * Tony Stark: I don't know, I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side. * Peter Parker: [He swings towards Ant-Man.] You know that part . . . where they're on the snow planet . . . with the walking thingies? [He wraps webs around Scott's legs.] * Melanie Love: He's getting down. Keep it up guys! (Melanie, Fiona and Ben continues to wrap Giant Ant-Man) * James Rhodes: High now, Tony. Go high. * Hannah Whitehouse: Ready, Natalie? * Natalie Blackstone: You bet! * Peter Parker: [He swings around and around Ant-Man's legs as Iron Man and War Machine power towards his head, both landing blows together. Then, Hannah and Natalie follow suit by kicking and punching him. The Fortune Star Rings, Prism Chains and webs of Ultimate Spider Monkey and Spider-Man totally wraps its legs to make sure he didn't escape.] YES! Ha ha! That was awesome! [Giant Ant-Man topples. A flailing limb catching Peter and knocking him flying just before Scott slams into the ground on his back. He returns to normal size and removes the face-plate of his helmet, grimacing.] * Scott Lang: Does anyone have any orange slices? * (Marin and Ellie point their Twin Love Guitars at him.) * Ellie Schmidt: Sorry, we don't have one, Bug Boy. * Marin Andrews: *chuckles* Good one, Ellie. * (Scott Lang passes out.) * Hannah Whitehouse: (using the communicator) What you got, Rena? * (Cut to inside the terminal where Rena, some PreCures and heroes are standing in front of captured 88 squad members who tried to escape.) * Kimberly Rose: (to the captured squad members) This time you won't escape. Struggle, I'll zap you. (sends out her zappers) * Rena Naderson: We got several of them captured inside the terminal. All of their legs got frozen by Chloe so they're immobilized. You? * Hannah Whitehouse: We just captured a huge guy out there. Man, he's a pain in the ass when we fought him. * Ben Tennyson (transforms back into his human form): Several aliens for several enemies including that giant Bug dude. That was exhausting. * Gwen Tennyson: Good job. Ben. * Tony Stark: [He lands by Peter who's in a heap. Retracting the helmet Tony looks concerned.] Kid, you alright? * Peter Parker: Hey! Get off me! * Tony Stark: Same side. Guess who. Hi. It's me. * Peter Parker: Oh. Hey, man. * Tony Stark: Yeah. * Peter Parker: That was scary. * Tony Stark: Yeah. You're done. Alright? * Peter Parker: What? * Tony Stark: You did a good job. Stay down. * Peter Parker: No, I'm good. I'm fine. * Tony Stark: Stay down. * Peter Parker: No, it's good I gotta get him back! * Tony Stark: You're going home or I'll call Aunt May! You're done! * Peter Parker: Wait. Mr. Stark, wait! I'm not done, I'm not . . . [He slumps down.] Okay, I'm done. I'm done. * Natasha Romanoff: [In the partially wrecked hangar the Quinjet's engines fire and the guns blast debris from the entrance. Natasha keeps T'Challa held until the jet rises. Black Panther leaps, but can't keep hold and the Quinjet flies out of the hangar. War Machine flies after it. In the hangar:] I said I'd help you find him, not catch him. There's a difference. * Vision: [Outside Vision kneels beside Wanda and gently holds her in his arms. She pants for breath.] I'm sorry. * Wanda Maximoff: Me, too. * Sydney Lovecraft: (seeing the Quinjet flying off) Oh sh*t. The Quinjet is getting away! Sarah, May, after them! * Sarah Bloomdale: Okay. ''' * '''May Hawkson: (to Naruto) Watch over them. * Naruto Uzumaki: Roger that. * [Piloting the Quinjet, Steve looks over his shoulder and spots War Machine encroaching to the right. Steve pushes forward on the thrusters.Iron Man, Sarah, and May flies beside War Machine and Falcon follows them.] * James Rhodes: Vision, I got a bandit on my six. [Falcon fires small explosives which erupt and buffet War Machine.] Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider. * [Vision takes aim and fires his head laser. Falcon spots it coming and tucks into a tumble. The laser overshoots and slices through the core on War Machines chest plate. War Machine loses power and goes into a spinning free fall.] * May Hawkson: What the hell?! (to the communicator) April, Maya, Rhodey is falling down! * Maya Henderson: April, our boss's friend got hit and he's falling down. * April Green: Let's go! ' * '(April and Maya run at high speed to the location.) * Tony Stark: Rhodey! (Tony, May, Sarah, and Sam dive.) * James Rhodes: Guys, I'm flying dead stick. [As he plunges the suit emits black smoke. Iron Man swoops down towards him. Rhodes' eyes start to close.] * Tony Stark: RHODES!!! Machine smacks into a wide, grassy field just before Tony, Sarah and May land nearby. April and Maya arrive to help them but they're too late. Tony's helmet retracts and he pulls off War Machine's face plate. Rhodes' eyes are closed and there's blood on his face.'' * Maya Henderson: Oh no. We're too late. (April sits down and punches the ground in frustration.) * Tony Stark: Read Vitals. * FRIDAY: Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way. * Sam Wilson: [He swoops down and lands on his feet. His wings retract.] I'm sorry. [Tony zaps Falcon backwards with a blast of energy from the palm of his suit. May, Sarah, April and Maya gave a death glare to Sam. Vision glides to the ground just in front of Falcon. Stony faced Tony remains with his arms around War Machine.] 'SOUNDTRACK' *Left Hand Free, Alt J (Is played during Peter Parker's introduction) *GO! (Teen Titans Go! To The Movies), The Teen Titans (TTG Counterparts) (The TTG Counterparts of the Teen Titans perform this song while fighting off Teen Titans, IG-88, and Fairy Tail, much to the dismay of 88, Fairy Tail, and Titans themselves as well as Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, T'Challa, Peter Parker, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and other allies of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers) *Detroit Rock City, Kiss (Is played when RWBY and Stark's hired recruits raid The Horde Of Darkness mall an save / help The 88 Squad from The Horde Of Darkness, all while IG-80 is playing DJ in the DJ Booth) *Waratteta, Yoko Kanno ft. Sukoshi (Credits song, replacing Left Hand Free, Alt J) GALLERY Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 1.17.00 AM.png|Tony Stark and his team about to fight off The 88 Squad & Steve Rogers' team